Distraction
by Peak-in-Darien
Summary: Slash. AubreyMaturin. Jack is determined to write a letter, but Stephen won't let that stop him.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Characters belong to Patrick O'Brian. If I owned Stephen, then I wouldn't be constantly writing to satisfy my Stephen fetish... ;-)  
  
Warning: Slash. Men touching, and so forth...  
  
Note: Written for Mistress_of_the_Pen, because I love you and your fics. Thankyou always for your comments and kind remarks. Also dedicated to Marie-Lu, of whom I am jealous (but you rule!); and the_legendry, because you crack me up, and because you are truly weevil.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Jack Aubrey told himself that he would finish the letter.  
  
He had not written to Sophie in a while, and it needed to be done. Perhaps he would get to finish it after all. His pen darted over the rough paper, focussing on the words, focussing...  
  
But it was extremely difficult to concentrate when Stephen stood before him with his shirt just open. Why, why did Stephen have to stand in just that position, just above him, giving Jack a tantalising glimpse of his chest? It was deliberate: he could read the mischievous gleam in his friend's pale eyes.  
  
"My dear," he said, "I am going to finish this letter, whether you like it or not."  
  
Stephen eyed him like a hound, salivating over meat. "And what if I like it not?"  
  
"Meaning...?"  
  
"Meaning that I cannot hold back my urges for a second longer."  
  
"Sir, restrain yourself," said Jack. Stephen grinned to himself. He knew how Jack liked to give commands. Several times he had been beneath the orders of the captain, on the floor of the great cabin. But he enjoyed following orders just as much as Jack liked to give them.  
  
Jack shifted on the floor, and straightened his back against the wall. As he flicked over a page, Stephen took the opportunity to bend down and press their lips together. Just one quick brush: but Jack ignored him, closing his eyes and contemplating his writing.  
  
With a swift, impulsive movement, Stephen pulled his shirt off entirely. Sitting on Jack's thighs, he wrapped his hands around the captain's shoulders. Jack was not encouraging him, but nor was he resisting now.  
  
Softly, he murmured, "I thought you weren't going to distract me."  
  
"Oh no," said Stephen, his hands now stroking Jack's rough cheek. "I wouldn't dream of it, Jack."  
  
Jack was not aware of the letter falling from his hands, nor the ink as it fell to the floor. He did feel a flutter of excitement as Stephen pressed himself closer and brought their lips together once more, this time going further. He felt Stephen's tongue in his mouth, making warm circles on the back of his own tongue and driving him to insanity. He let Stephen delve into him, and just as their kiss reached the zenith of its pleasure, he felt his friend's long fingers rub against his pants, teasing deliberately over his cock. A hot shaft of physical desire ran through him as his torso jerked upwards. Stephen's clever hands undid his trousers, skimming his skin as they did so.  
  
"Stephen," Jack gasped in one long, serrated breath, "you are quite disobedient." His friend's shimmering eyes gazed back at him.  
  
"And does this call for punishment, captain Aubrey?"  
  
"Perhaps." Jack felt his friend's fingers stroking his thigh, and in a split second he lost control. Growling, he pushed Stephen to the floor and climbed astride him, staring deep into the eyes of his friend. Those eyes were burning beneath him now, burning with excitement that only fed Jack's desires more. He gripped Stephen's body with enormous strength and pinned his friend down, kissing him violently. Tasting the sweetness of Stephen's breath, he found himself once again losing the pretensions and inhibitions that troubled him on occasion with women. The delectable taste of Stephen combined with his deliberate teasing led Jack to further excitement. He peeled back Stephen's remaining clothes with a predatory rapidity, throwing himself into yet another kiss as his rough hands worked downwards.  
  
Jack stroked his friend's upturned chest with one hand, and the other found his cock, caressing with insatiable swiftness. He felt Stephen hardening and giving a soft cry.  
  
"Jack... do you want...?"  
  
"Yes!" cried Jack, for he knew the question.  
  
It was only seconds before Stephen was on his knees. Jack savoured the moment, for his loings were aching to be inside Stephen. But first he needed satisfaction: it was his turn to tease.  
  
Stroking the smooth, pale doctor's skin, he pressed close to his friend and ran his tongue down Stephen's spine. The doctor shivered beneath him. Jack's tongue worked lower, licking the sides of Stephen's hips until he shuddered with anticipation. Still lower, now closer to his destination.  
  
"Jack," moaned Stephen, "I have no oil."  
  
"That is why I have devised a better solution."  
  
He ran his tongue over Stephen's opening; slowly at first, but growing in strength and speed. As he quickened his licking, Stephen's breathing mounted to a hard, broken climax. Jack was stimulating his friend's most sensitive nerves, and he was answered by a long exhalation of unbridled pleasure.  
  
Jack was too eager for fulfilment to continue the process for long. He arranged his friend before him. He wanted to penetrate Stephen without causing too much pain.  
  
His erection throbbed as he pushed himself inside, hearing Stephen gasp.  
  
"Am I hurting you?" Jack cried.  
  
"No, no. Please... keep... going." Each word came between a breath, a deep breath taken as Jack thrusted, now fully inside him. Every drive brought the realisation that Stephen was his; his to control, his to grind into the floor as they shared sexual fervour.  
  
They did not stop until they were sore and sated. Stephen collapsed on the floor with Jack still inside him, breathing evenly. Jack rolled him onto his back so that he could look up at the captain, whose yellow hair was glowing in a sudden blaze.  
  
Jack kissed him with all the energy he had left, looking directly into Stephen's face and lightly running a finger across his cock. Stephen kissed him back with surprising fortitude, letting Jack complete him.  
  
"I am sorry," he said, "that I have distracted you, Jack."  
  
Jack smiled with an impish fixation.  
  
"One such distraction every day, and I shall be a very happy man." 


End file.
